


Peace Meal

by jinxed_wood



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only steak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Meal

She was here to say thank you. Which was crazy in itself, she told herself, if anything this just made them even. Kiera most definitely didn’t owe Matthew Kellog anything, but there was something about the way Carlos phrased his thanks earlier that made her pause and so here she was, walking up the gangway, and already knowing she’ll regret it.

Her mouth watered as she stepped down into the yacht's main cabin. The smell of steak sizzling on a pan permeated the air. He looked up from the stove. “Right on time,” he said, gesturing at the table. It was set for two.

“How did you know it was me?” she asked.

“Didn't you know, You’re on my list,” he said, as he dished the steaks onto two plates...and was that fried onions? Why yes, it was. Where the hell had Matthew learned how to cook steak?

“Your list?” she echoed noncommittally, standing pointedly when he gestured at a chair.

He smirked. “You remember, the list I sent to the guy you know, who knows the-”

“Guy,” Kiera finished, smiling despite herself. “You’re still worried I’m going to take a pop at you?”

“Lets just say you’re still a person of interest,” he said. “Come on, sit.”

Kiera eyed the fresh coffee and salad already on the table. “You know, fifty feet isn’t enough time to drum up a meal like this.”

“So, I embellished the peramaters a little when I sent the list to your contact,” he said, shrugging.

“By how much, exactly?” Kiera said flatly, suspicion rising.

“By about a kilometer,” he said. “C’mon. lets face it, if one of the others got within fifty feet of me, the chances are I’m already dead. I’d like to have a _real_ fighting chance.”

She knew this had been a bad idea. “Listen, Kellog-”

“Oh, we’re calling me Kellog again, are we?” he asked. “Classic distancing strategy. Not going to work, you know. You like me, you know you do.”

“And how did you come to this rather unlikely conclusion?” she said dryly.

Because I’m also a really likeable guy, bordering on charming - and at least try the coffee. “

“Reluctantly, she sat down and tasted the coffee, it was perfect. He slid the steak an inch closer to her, and Kiera slowly reached for the steak knife. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she said. “We’re not friends.” She took a bite of the steak. Medium rare and delicious. Still not as good as pepperoni pizza, though.

“Uhuh,” he said, with a smug smile. “Desert?”

**FINIS**


End file.
